The Nevada Cancer Research Foundation (NCRF) was established in 1983 to conduct cancer research under the National Cancer Institute's (NCI), Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) grant. The NCRF main office is located in central Las Vegas with satellite offices in Reno and Carson City, Nevada. It is Our Mission to provide high quality, state-of-the-art, cancer treatment research and cancer control and prevention research in Nevada through the participation of the local physicians and health care providers at their facilities.'It is also our intent to provide high quality, timely data to the NCI in a research environment that sets the highest standards for the safety and welfare of our participants. The long term NCRF CCOP grant objectives have been: 1) to accrue a minimum of 50 participants annually to CCOP approved cancer treatment clinical trials in Nevada;2) to accrue a minimum of 50 participants to CCOP approved cancer control and prevention studies in Nevada;3) to provide to the Research Bases timely data of high quality. 4) to promote quality and state-of-the-art treatment in the community through participation in clinical trials by: (a) involving CCOP physicians and staff in scientific and educational activities of the Research Bases;(b) expanding the knowledge, awareness, and involvement of the primary healthcare providers and specialists in the Research Base activities for the development and use of cancer prevention and control research;5) to support other professional education programs and cancer prevention and control outreach services to under-served rural areas;6) to identify women and minority groups that may be underserved and to involve them in clinical trials;and 7) to continue to work with the NCI to develop a community cancer network in order to facilitate the growth, development, and implementation of important new cancer initiatives. To accomplish these goals, the NCRF CCOP makes the program available to all interested professionals from varied medical specialties for state-wide participation thereby providing access for participation to the citizens of Nevada. Essential to our mission is the service we provide to our participants. We encourage involvement by closely following all aspects of their health care, protecting their welfare, and by providing the latest information and resources available. We are here specifically to provide a service to Nevada residents and generally to provide a service to all who are afflicted with this disease.